


2020 Comment Fic_August

by lil_1337



Category: Boondock Saints, Check Please! (Webcomic), Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies), Gundam Wing, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Direction RPF, Saiyuki (Anime & Manga), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Get Together, Humor, M/M, WAFF, character introspection, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: Drabbles and short fics written for the Live Journal community Comment Fics which can be found here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com
Relationships: Cho Hakkai & Sha Gojyo, Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	1. (Gundam Wing)  Early Riser

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gundam Wing, any character(s), sunrise  
> Pairings/Characters: Wufei Chang  
> Theme: 25 words

Early morning is Wufei's favorite time of the day. As the sky is beginning to pinken, he is getting ready to face a new day.


	2. (One Direction) Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: RPF, the members of One Direction as preschoolers, first crush

"Class." Simon clapped his hands to get the attention of his ten preschoolers. "I would like to introduce you to a new friend who will be joining us today."

Harry looked up and was immediately enraptured, the jar of paste slipping through his fingers and rolling to lay on its side in the middle of the table.

Liam mouthed the name Shelby, nodding sagely as Simon said her name. Immediately he picked up his pencil and began to write, tongue sticking out as he formed the letters.

Next to him Zayn pulled out two colored pencils, honey brown and soft gold, pleased that neither one of them had been used yet. With light strokes he began to sketch, blending the colors together.

"She likes me best!" Louis bragged even though his words were clearly not true.

Niall, giggles silenced for once, just stared, mouth open and eyes wide in complete awe.

Across the room, completely oblivious to the reactions she was causing the delicate lop eared bunny sniffed the air with a tiny pink and black nose and surveyed her new home.


	3. (Saiyuki)  Turn About is Fair Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Saiyuki, Sha Gojyo, intent  
> Pairings/Characters: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo

From the first moment Gojyo saw Hakkai he knew that if he had anything to say about it, and he did, that Hakkai would be warming his bed. It would take time, charm, and a little more subtlety than he usually used, but it would happen. What he had not expected was that while he was worming his way into Hakkai's bed Hakkai was doing the same to Gojyo's heart.


	4. (Gundam Wing)  Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gundam Wing, Duo Maxwell/+any character(s), prank  
> Pairings/Characters: Duo Maxwell + Trowa Barton

It was an April Fools' tradition. Every year since the end of the Eve Wars Duo and Trowa put their heads together and came up with a prank. It was their thing and they spent months planning, tweaking and refining until their scheme was a thing of beauty to behold. That was until the year from hell where they were both so busy and tired they forgot. It turned out that doing nothing was the most epic prank


	5. (Saiyuki) Marked Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Saiyuki, Cho Hakkai, battle scars  
> Theme: 32 Words

Hakkai had been in so many battles that he had long ago lost count of how many. But the deepest scars he carried were the invisible ones on his heart and soul.


	6. (Gundam Wing) Dexterity +7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gundam Wing, Trowa Barton, agile  
> Theme: 32 Words

Trowa spun, ducking and weaving, as the paint ball brushed against his skin without breaking. Smirking at an annoyed Duo as he did so. Duo might have stealth, but he had dexterity.


	7. (Boondock Saints) Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Boondock Saints, Connor MacManus+Murphy MacManus(+any), trust  
> Theme: 32 words

There wasn't a lot of people that Connor and Murphy chose to trust in their newly adopted country. But, then, they didn't need to because all they really needed was each other.


	8. (Check, Please!) So Happy Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Check, Please! Any/Any, Waking up in a strange bed  
> Theme 32 Words

The way it felt to wake up in Jack's bed for the first time was a romantic cliche. It was his romantic cliche and he was determined to enjoy all of it.


	9. (Gundam Wing) Love Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Author’s choice, any characters, harrowing escape  
> Fandom: Gundam Wing   
> Characters/Pairing: Heero Yuy/Duo Maxwell   
> Theme: Dialogue only

"What the hell were you thinking, Yuy? Were you trying to kept your head kicked in?!"

"It was an acceptable risk to secure your freedom."

"That's fucking bullshit and you know it! It is not acceptable for you to put yourself in danger for me. I would have figured something out I always do."

"I will not leave my partner. Doing so would be unacceptable."

"I love you too, Buddy."


	10. (MCU) Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MCU, Steve Rogers/+Bucky Barnes, a long time coming  
> Theme: Dialogue Only

"Did you just kiss me?"

"Yes? I Thought you wanted me to."

"I did."

"Oh, okay, good. I'm glad. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Should I..?"

"Come back here and kiss me again? Yeah, I'd like that."


	11. (Strachey Mysteries) Tardiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Strachey Mysteries, Donald Strachey/Timothy Callahan, worry  
> Theme: Dialogue Only

"It's late. I thought you would be asleep."

"I tried, but I couldn't."

"So you decided to stay up watching old movies?"

"They're not old they're classics."

"So says Ted Turner and his legion of colorists."

"I prefer my classics is black and white. Like that penguin suit you are wearing."

"I prefer my classics in bed."

"You can make it up to me for being two hours late."

"I believe you still owe me from the last ten years of stakeouts."

"How about we make it up each other?"

"That is an acceptable compromise. Are you sure you aren't the politician?"

"Good forbid. I'll leave the late night smoozing to you."

"If you don't get off that couch the late night smooching is going to be left to me as well."

"I love it when you talk dirty."


	12. (MCU) Uh oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MCU, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, "This isn't what it looks like."  
> Theme: Dialogue Only

"This isn't what it looks like, Sir."

"It never is, Barton. It never is."


	13. (Boondock Saints) Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Boondock Saints, Connor MacManus+Murphy MacManus, forgiveness  
> Theme: No Dialogue

For some people killing, even in the name of an avenging God, would require penance. A necessity to obtain some level of forgiveness. But the MacManus twins filled with the justification of a heavenly mission knew that their punishment or exultation would be determine in the afterlife not this one.


	14. (Strachey Mysteries)  Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Strachey Mysteries, Donald Strachey/Timothy Callahan, watching a sunset  
> Theme: No Dialogue

Reds, pinks, and purples streaked the sky, painting it to resemble a classic picture postcard. On a blanket on the sand Timmy and Donald watched as the sun dipped a toe into the water then took the dive in, repeated what it has seen them doing earlier. Soon it would be dark and they would need to begin the process of packing up and heading home, but now they lingered, bodies touching in a way that was more intimate than sexual, and just enjoyed the slow end of a perfect day.


	15. (Lucifer) Light of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Author’s choice, any character(s), loneliness  
> Theme: No Dialogue

Lucifer didn't fear the deep darkness of the night. It was his element and he was never alone unless he wanted to be. It was the day when the mundane world went about its business of living that made him feel separate and apart from the humans around him. Nine to five jobs, mini vans, and trips to the grocery store for bread and milk were not things that he understood or wanted to experience, but people going happily about their simple little lives made a small place in his soul ache to be home.


	16. (MCU) Got Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any/any, I've got a bow and an arrow  
> When they're aiming right for you  
> I'm ready for the battle  
> And you know I'll never choose  
> I'll never run away  
> Be your safety it's true  
> I've got a bow and an arrow  
> And you know I'll fight for you( Fight For You, Pluto)

Clint sighted down the shaft of the arrow then released it. His eyes followed its progress even as he was nocking the next one. Across the room the first one found its mark, wedging between the eyes of a man who had been a finger twitch away from taking a shot at Coulson. A shot that Clint's sharpshooter instincts told him would find its mark.


End file.
